Primrose Everdeen
Insert Character Name is the Characteristics Personality History Early History 'Family Members' Katniss Everdeen Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Katniss Everdeen - Sister|link=Katniss Everdeen 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Primrose Everdeen is the daughter of Gale, and Octa Everdeen making her a member of the down on their luck but historically wealthy and powerful House Everdeen. History Early History The Rise of Dole The situation in Dole would increasingly collapse as the economic situation deterioted due to the greed of Dolish merchants and the failings of the emotionally devestated Dolish nobolity leading the deaths of many nobles. Following the death of her father Gale Everdeen it would be Katniss Everdeen who would become the lady of House Everdeen and she attempted to grow the wealth again of her family but found that most of her families vassals had become as poor as House Everdeen and the only ones able to do anything laughed at her family. It was at this point that she went to the final vassal of her family in the form of House Melark where she was once again laughed at and turned away in shame. As she was about to leave Peeta Melark the heir to House Melark would stop her and speaking over his lord father would promise to assist her in rebuilding their reputation. The Grey Numenorians Britney Hemsworth would be able to escape Stor with nearly the entire strength of her forces and arriving in Dole with the Order of the Black she would come to the capital of Kingsgrave where she would meet with several influential noblemen including Haymitch Aberghel, Plutarch Heavensbee, and Alma Couin of whom convinces her to side with Katniss Everdeen and take control of the region through Katniss. Arriving at Britney's summoning she would find the ruined capital being rebuilt and at first she grew extremely close to Britney of whom she saw as a chance at really rebuilding the Dolish lands. Losing Faith Her faith in Britney would diminish over time as Britney begin revealing to her information that her main goal was building up Dole so that she would be able to more easily go to William Lovie as an equal and a queen in her own right. Family Members House Everdeen.png|Gale Everdeen - Father|link=House Everdeen House Everdeen.png|Octa Everdeen - Mother|link=House Everdeen Relationships Katniss Everdeen See Also : Katniss Everdeen Category:Dole Category:People Category:Human Category:People of Dole Category:House Everdeen